UGLY
by Rice-Ball247
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Kairi is the school nerd. She will do anything to be Sora’s or Riku’s girlfriend. After the accident, two unexpected people come to support her and one of them intertwines their destiny with her…
1. The Accident

U.G.L.Y by SugacoatedCherries and Angel-Shellz Summary: Kairi is the school nerd. She will do anything to be Sora's or Riku's girlfriend. After the accident, two unexpected people come to support her and one of them intertwines the destiny with her...  
  
Disclaimer: SugacoatedCherries and I do **NOT**, and I repeat **DO NOT** own Kingdom Hearts and any of the characters except for the made-up ones and the plot of this story!

SCN: SugacoatedCherries Notes

ASN: Angel-Shellz Notes  
  
Kairi stared longingly at Sora and Riku. The both of them were Destiny Institution's hottest boys and they were both best friends. She, on the other hand, was also well known among the students for she was Destiny Institution's prime geek. She nervously flattened her purple skirt and straightened her cream-coloured halter-top. It was 10:30 pm and Kairi was starting to nod off...  
  
In Kairi's dream (ASN: This song is by Weird Al and we have altered it to suit the fic. It goes by the 'Barbie Girl' rhythm.)  
  
Sora: Wanna go for a ride?  
  
Kairi: Sure guys!  
  
Riku: Well forget it!  
  
Kairi: I'm an ugly gurl,

My face makes you hurl,

Sad I have it,

I should bag it

Acne everywhere,

Unwanted facial hair,

I'm a relation,

To Frankenstein's creation  
  
Sora: You're so ugly

Riku: You disgust me  
  
Kairi: I'm a red,

Lonely girl,

All alone in the world,

I'm as fat as a bar,

Then a lankey,  
  
Sora: You're a doll,

Riku: Get a troll,

Sora: Were you hit by a train?

Riku: Don't go near,

Sora: Because your breathe is skanky,  
  
Bridge (Kairi): Don't you touch,

I'm afraid,

Cuz guys say,

That I'm a whore,

Boo hoo hoo  
  
Chorus:  
  
Kairi: I'm an ugly girl,

My face makes you hurl,

Sad I have it,

I should bag it,

Acne everywhere,

Unwanted facial hair,

I'm a relation,

To Frankenstein's creation,  
  
Riku: You're so ugly you disgust me,  
  
Kairi: Boo hoo hoo yeah  
  
Sora: You're so ugly you disgust me  
  
Kairi: EW EW EW EW EW EW  
  
Kairi: Oh lets go out and have some fun!  
  
Sora & Riku: We're sorry but you're too damn ugly!  
  
Kairi: Oh screw you guys!  
  
Kairi runs away crying  
  
End of Kairi's dream  
  
"What the?" Kairi woke up in some strange room. Sterile sheets clung to her body.

'Where am I?'

A voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Oh you're finally awake, Ms. Kairi Laciport. You had quite a hit there but we will release you in 2 to 3 weeks." (SCN: Laciport is the reciprocal of 'tropical')

"I-I-I'm in hospital?"

"Yes. It seems that two kind gentlemen brought you in after a car hit you. What happened?" asked the Nurse.

"I-I don't remember..."

"Do you know who you are?"

"Yes...I think...you said Ms. Kairi Laciport...that is my name right?" "Oh dear...um...yes it is. Please excuse me...I have to go and see the doctor..."

"Did you hit your head?"

"N-no."  
  
**Where Sora, Riku and the doctor are...**

Sora and Riku sat up as soon as the nurse walked in.

"Nurse...will she be...okay?" asked Riku.

"Oh...Mr. Paradise um...come with me..."

Sora, Riku and the doctor walked into Kairi's ward. They spotted the redhead sitting on her ward bed. (ASN: Hey that rhymes!)

"Hey!"

"Who are you?"

The two boys ran to her side.

"Are you okay?" Kairi frowned.

"No seriously. Who are you?"

The two boys exchanged glances. "I am Sora and this is my best friend Riku."

Kairi let out a small gasp but nobody noticed.

"Nice to meet you. What's your name?" asked Riku. "Um...Kairi...Laciport." They looked at each other once again before Riku started to build up a conversation with her.

"What school do you go to?"

"Huh? Oh um...let me see...D-De-De-Destiny Institution."

"Oh!" gasped the nurse. "So the amnesia is just temporary. But I think that if she sees things that mean something to her, she might remember!"

"Yes, yes, boys, remember to keep that in mind. I have an important role for you. I want you, when Ms. Kairi here is released, to show her around Destiny Island. Show her everything, give her papou fruit, I don't care; just make sure that she at least knows where everything is and who she is. I'm I understood?" asked the doctor.

"Yes sir."  
  
So until the three weeks were over, Sora and Riku would visit Kairi everyday and were exempted from homework. Plus all three of them had ended up becoming best friends. During that period of time, they had heard rumours about a girl who had disappeared from Destiny Institution, according to a group of girls that had been her close friends.

"So did you hear? Poor Kai was taken to another country by her mean parents!"

"Whaaat??? I've met her parents! They are angels!"

"Shhh!" hissed one of the girls. Sora and Riku turned the corner and there stood Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Selphie, Aerith and Yuffie. Riku frowned. His sisters had been hanging around the school nerds again. "RIKKU! YUNA! PAINE! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT-" "SHUT UP RIKU! YOU BASTARD! THESE ARE OUR FRIENDS!" yelled Rikku. Riku death glared Selphie, Aerith and Yuffie. He disliked them because they were bringing down his popular reputation and they were the only girls in the school other than his sisters that weren't falling in love with him. (ASN: So sorry. They are pretty nerds though. Riku is becoming unpopular because his sisters hang out with nerds and his best friends are going to be in love with them.)

"FINE!" he hissed walking away. "Uh Riku, why don't we asked our friends?"

"Good idea."

They both marched across to their friends who were sitting on the other side of the field. Their group consisted of Cloud, Leon, Wakka, Tidus and the two of them.

"Hello ladies."

"Hey."

"So...about rumours. Heard anything lately?" asked Sora.

"Nope," muttered Cloud.

"Except for one," murmured Leon from his position on a tree branch. "What is it?" asked Riku desperately.

"There is this nerd, ya. Nobody notices her. (SCN: People know that they should stay away from her. But they only remember her when they see her.) There has been a disturbance among the un-popular crowd. It seems that this girl was loved by a lot of un-popular people but was never noticed, ya," alleged Wakka. (ASN: Have you noticed that we haven't put 'said' in yet?)

"Mmmm..." muttered Riku.

"But no one knows her name. Well maybe the un-popular crowd will...or maybe the nerds..." suggested Tidus.

"But we can't go near them!" cried Sora. Riku cringed inwardly. He never did like talking to nerds.

"But still, the only way to fine out about nerds, is to talk TO a nerd, ya?" inquired Wakka.

"...Good point."

"But you'll have to do it yourself. I am NOT going to HANG OUT with a NERD!" hissed Tidus, emphasizing some words. There was an agreement among all of them.

Riku and Sora sighed.

"Well, how about this," whispered Sora. "We can ask Kairi if she knows anything."

"Good point."  
  
**In Kairi's ward**

"Hey Kai!" cheered Sora happily.

"Hi Kai!" whispered Riku. 'What if...what if Kairi is THE nerd everybody's talking about?'

"Hi!" Kairi grinned cheerfully. She walked/wobbled towards her two new best friends to give them a hug. She kissed both Sora and Riku on their cheeks.

"How are you? How was school?"

"Definitely NOT fun!" muttered Sora.

"We investigated the ENTIRE school. Trying to figure out just WHO this NERD is."

(SCN: Angel and I are so sorry about all the capitals. It just shows them emphasizing on their words.)

Kairi looked down, her eyes shadowed by her bangs. 'Am I this nerd that they hate so much? I mean, I DID disappear at the same time he or she did...'

"You okay?" asked Sora, worried and concerned.

'NO! NO DAMMNIT! I'M NOT OKAY!'

"Y-yeah...I-I'm fine."

"Okay," murmured Riku, gazing away looking out the window.

"Sit down on your bed," ordered Sora. "You can barely stand." "Alright." Kairi and Sora sat down on the ward bed while Riku sat on one of the chairs.

"So, do you know anything about this nerd?"

"N-no."

"Oh...okay."

"Hey, Kairi?"

"Yes Sora?"

"You have MSN?"

"Yeah. Can I add you?"

"Sure."

"What's your e-mail?"

"PrincessofHeart(at)hotmail.com. What's yours?"

"Keyblademaster(at)hotmail.com. What about yours Riku?" Riku blushed.

"Well...er...um..."

"C'mon Riku! What is it?" crooned Kairi, desperate to know. "Well...um...er...it's...it's...gah!"

"What is it Riku?!?!"

"It's GoodlookinPrinceofDarkness(at)hotmail.com."

"You're not THAT good looking!" exclaimed Sora.

"Hey!" Kairi giggled. 'You're BOTH good looking...oh my gosh...did I just remember something?'

"Is something the matter Kairi?" questioned Sora. 'He's always worried about me...I love him...' thought Kairi. 'But what about Riku? How will he feel?'

Suddenly, the door to Kairi's ward opened and a girl stepped in. "Riku? Is that you? I knew I'd find you here! Oh hi Sora..." She hugged the both of them but stayed next to Riku, who seemed to be enjoying her presence.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Please excuse me for ignoring you. I was just happy to see my Riku again," apologized the girl.

Kairi smiled. "It's okay. Hi. My name is Kairi Laciport. Glad to meet you."

"My name is Amanda Callaway. It's a pleasure to meet you too!"

She grinned happily at Kairi and snuggled into Riku's jacket. "Oh...look at the time...goodbye Sora, bye Riku, bye Amanda, it was nice talking to you."

"You too!" Amanda hugged her before walking out with Riku.

"Sora! I'll talk to you on MSN tonight. Okay?"

"Yeah sure!" He smiled and hugged her before walking out.

'Just two more weeks to go until I'm released!'

Kairi walked towards her computer in her ward and sat down. 'Keyblademaster' was online...

Kairi smiled. 'He just can't wait can he?'

**End notes**: 

**AS**: **Hi! This is the end of this chappie!**

**SC**: _**We'll update soon! Please review! puppy dog eyes**_

**AS**: **Yes! It's that little purple button down there! On the left hand side! You can't miss it!**

**SC**: **_Yes. You can't miss it!_**


	2. 1 more week and counting!

U.G.L.Y by SugacoatedCherries and Angel-Shellz

**Disclaimer: **SugacoatedCherries does not own Kingdom Hearts and any of the characters except for the made-up ones and the plot of this story!

Sorry if this is short. I know the wait was not worth it but I'll fix it up later. I have a portrait to paint!

Chapter 2: 1 more week and counting!

Keyblademaster: hey! is dis kairi?

PrincessofHeart: yea. is dis sora?

Keyblademaster: no. sora went 2 get a drink. I'm his sister taimai...

PrincessofHeart: oh...s'rry. Hi. Hou did u noe my name?

Keyblademaster: i figured dat u woud eventually show up on hiz msn...

PrincessofHeart: yea but hou did u noe dat I would eventually show up on hiz msn contactz?

Keyblademaster: o um...well...he talks about u loads...

PrincessofHeart: ... blushes

Keyblademaster: hehehe...I bet ur da perfect lil gurl 4 sora!

PrincessofHeart: yea thanx loads

Keyblademaster: hey Kairi!

PrincessofHeart: hou dis? sora or taimai?

Keyblademaster: sora

PrincessofHeart: o...hey

Keyblademaster: u disappointed 2 c me?

PrincessofHeart: NO! hehe...i wuz juz talkin' 2 ur sista. shez nice!

Keyblademaster: who? my sista? naw way! she ain't nice all!

PrincessofHeart: lolz. she iz nice she waz so polite 2 me...

Keyblademaster: my sista? Polite? R u kiddn me???

PrincessofHeart: she IZ nice!

PrincessofHeart: sora...lets c if we can git Riku online!

A little window popped up and it has been invited to join your conversation.

PrincessofHeart: u beat me 2 it!

Lookingoodprindark: hey wuz up?

Keyblademaster: well y dun u juz ask us how were doin first?

Lookingoodprindark: hey wuz shakin? how goin?

PrincessofHeart: lol

Keyblademaster: oh I g2g coz itz tym 4 tucka! mannnnnnnn... I'm starved!

Lookingoodprindark: ur always hungry sora!

PrincessofHeart: bi bi sora!

Keyblademaster: (kisses kairi'z cheek) bi (kisses riku'z cheek) lub ya lotz! (A/N: This is representing one of my fave authors, Lvkishugs! U got lotza talent gurl!)

Lookingoodprindark: ewww...dog slobber

PrincessofHeart: :$ bi sora!

Keyblademaster: bi! ttyl!

Keyblademaster has left the conversation.

PrincessofHeart: hospital food rox! I'm starved too! bi riku!

PrincessofHeart has left the conversation.

Riku's POV

I sat there and stared at my screen.

Lookingoodprindark: wat about me???

A window appeared:

Lookingoodprindark (signing out)

I sighed and turned off my computer. 'Damn they left without me...I need a hug...'

Normal POV

Riku sat on his bed and hugged his knees.

"I'm all alone, there's no one here beside me! My problems have all gone, there's no one to DERIDE me! But cha gotta have FRIENDS!"

Riku's mom banged hard on his door.

"RIKU! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT WATCHING SHREK? NOW YOU SOUND LIKE DONKEY! SHUT UP COZ YOU'RE GIVIN' ME A HEADACHE!" she roared.

Riku fell off the bed, landing on his head, his mom jumped in, said that he sinned, and before they knew it he was dead! (A/N: J/K!!! I juz wanted to fool around for a bit. I gotta stop soon so this will be short. I'll fix it up later!)

Riku sat up and rubbed his head.

"Riku! My poor tinky winky poopie! Is my widdle baby okay?" cooed his mom.

Riku sniffed and began to cry.

"WAAHHAHAHHAHA!"

"Oh! No no no no no! My poor widdle tinky winky wiku poop! C'mon my widdle butter pumpkin! Mommy will make you some papou fruit juice.

"Um...mommy?"

"Yes, little cupcake?"

"I don't want a papou fruit juice! I want pizza pockets!"

"Okay mommy will make my widdle tinky winky wiku poopie some poopie sized pizza pockets!"

"YAY!" he squealed, jumping on his bed.

"C'mon, lets go make some together!"

"Yay! Then we can all hold hands and sing happy songs and praise the lord for pizza pockets!"

"Good idea munchkin...hmmm...where did I put my oven?"

Endnotes

Sorry if this is short. I'll update this chappie again coz it sucked. By the way, if I don't update in over 7 months then flames are gladly accepted (constructive criticism is much better though!) ONLY 7 months! Please review.

PIZZA POCKETS RULE! Mmm...I'm starving...

Pizza pockets are little baked buns of bread, stuffed with melted mozzarella, a tomato sauce lining and all the basic pizza stuff with extra! When you bite into it, the flavour just melts in your mouth. Oh I'm dying for one right now!

Suga's Shout-outs:

Lvkishugs: Thanks a lot for the lovely review! Lub ya lotz!

Zanisha: ! Lol, I like the parodies too!

Starling: Sorry if it is going too fast, I'll try to slow down!

I DO NOT OWN DBZ: Truly, I don't either, your name says it all! And no...please don't do that...it will give me a ginormous headache...but that could be a good motivation technique! C'mon people, motivate me!

FFFFsephyChiBi: U enjoyed it? That's great! More reviews please! (hold out hands)

The Shadow of Sora: Thank you lots for the great review!

Lithe (and Zanisha): Sorry if it is confusing. I'll try to clear it up if ya help me! I'm only a baby! (Crawls on the floor and sits down to suck her thumb)


End file.
